


Best Friend Jam Session

by ramannoodles



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramannoodles/pseuds/ramannoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar was the musician of the group.  He played so many instruments and sang so well, it was ridiculous.  Ursula wished she had the skill that he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend Jam Session

Balthazar was the musician of the group.  He played so many instruments and sang so well, it was ridiculous. Ursula wished she had the skill that he had.  But it’s always hard to compare musicians because each one has their own style.  Balth was good at writing songs and memorizing lyrics, but pitch and complicated patterns had always been Ursula’s strength. Balth liked to learn songs by ear; Ursula preferred to learn from notes.

“Look at the notes, they clearly say you don’t go that low!”

“Are you sure, because whenever I hear people playing it, they always seem to go lower. And anyway, I think it sounds better like that.”

Whenever they together, they played off of each other, figuring out which harmony would be best here

“Blech, that harmony sounded awful!”

“I don’t think we’re doing it right, maybe we should try a fifth instead of a third?”

“Or maybe it would be better to just do octaves?”

“I don’t know, I’m not sure octaves would sound good there.”

And which songs would blend together best

“Oh! What about that new Fife and the Drums song?  What is it called again?  It’s not their normal dubstep-stuff, it’s actually quite melodious.”

“Hmm, you really think that would fit with a Mumford and Sons song?”

“Totally! Actually, now that I think about it, it’s totally in the same key as Little Lion Man.  Listen!”

And when they actually had everything figured out, it was all about practicing it over and over again until everything was absolutely perfect.

“I think we should just record it this time.”

“But we totally messed up the third verse again.”

“Yeah, but everything else was good, and if we get the third verse right, then it’ll already be recorded.  And if we don’t, we can listen to it and see where we went wrong.”

Mostly their songs never actually ended up anywhere.  Ursula would randomly find one as she was cleaning out her files. Sometimes they performed together, at parties, in front of their friends, but Ursula wasn’t always comfortable with that, so Balthazar usually ended up performing mostly on his own. It didn’t matter though. You could never replicate the magic of a private best friend jam session anyway.


End file.
